


The Smell of Wet Lopunny

by HeroFizzer



Series: Galar Gone Wild [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Other, Pokephilia, Scissoring, Sex, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: After showing off her new Lopunny to a young male trainer, Bea rewards her Pokemon by giving it a rather steamy shower.





	The Smell of Wet Lopunny

"...a Lopunny?"

"Aye, ya got a problem with that, mate?"

"Oh, n-no, not at all, Leader Bea, not at all!"

The tanned gym leader stared down at one of her trainees as he bowed down apologetically, just as she leered at him for questioning one of her preferences in Pokemon to use in battle.

"Well you sure as feck sound like you wanted to raise a stink over it." Bea said, her gaze hardening on her trainee while the Lopunny stood before them. "Go on then, what's on your mind, lad?"

Standing back up, the trainee explained, "It's just, a Lopunny is a normal type Pokemon, innit? I'm worried it's a little unorthodox to have such a creature in a fighting type gym."

"Unorthodox." Bea said, scoffing at the word. "Have you ever seen a Lopunny in action, lad? It's much tougher than anyone could give it credit for, and it sure as feck comes off as one of the quicker Pokemon around the globe."

"Is that true?"

"Well it ain't no Ratatta, those fuckers and their Quick Attacks," Bea mused, "but she's got the spunk that I want out of you tossers when a trainer decides to challenge our gym. And look at those legs!"

The trainee did as he was told, watching as Lopunny stretched her legs out, bending one at the knee while the other went out as far as it could. "Heh, yeah...those are some powerful legs, alright..." The trainee couldn't help but stare on at the thighs of the gym leader's Pokemon, seeing just how well they give the creature her feminine appearance, which was something that made the creature popular among most trainers to begin with.

He's snapped out of his trance by Bea, who used her bare feet to kick him in the back of the head. "Oy, no gawking!" Bea shouted. "Ya feckin' perv, ya want to mate with my Lopunny, don't you?"

"Wh-what, me? I could never!" insisted the trainee, waving his hands frantically as he denied any truth to Bea's comments.

"Right..." Bea said, staring daggers as she buys nothing of the excuse. "In that case, put your best Pokemon out there and show me how it can do against a 'normal type'."

"Yes, ma'am..." sighed the trainee, ready to expect his words to be eaten after this.

##

“Honestly, the nerve of him, eyeing you like you were some kind of prize to be won.”

Later in her locker room, Beat started to undress, having won the battle against her trainee. Her Lopunny merely sat on the bench, kicking its little feet happily in the air while it awaits the trainer's call. However, the rabbit creature couldn't help but glance over at her buff owner's direction, seeing just how well toned her body was without the extra clothing. Sure, her abs are right there, and she could see the leanness in her thighs, but for her breasts and everything else, she had to wait until she was fully in the buff. Her cheeks were turning warm under her fur, seeing her remove her leotard by peeling it off her skin, seeing that tanned skin hidden underneath.

After fully undressing herself, Bea grabbed a towel and wrapped it over her shoulders, turning to her Pokemon. “Well, c'mon, love,” she said, still staring on with that stoic expression, “you could use a cleaning as well.”

“Punny!” said the Lopunny, hopping off the bench and following her naked trainer to the showers. After Bea hung her towel up outside the stall, she turned on the hot water, letting it fall over herself and the Lopunny while lathering her toned torso with soap. The Lopunny did all she could to clean off her fur, though she couldn't take her eyes off her trainer throughout.

“You were great out there today, by the way, love.” Bea said to her Pokemon. “You showed the tosser you're not just a normal type Pokemon.”

“Punnyyheeeheee...” The rabbit Pokemon laughed, rubbing its head as it felt the warmth emanate from its cheeks yet again.

“Yeh, you definitely showed him not to ogle at you. The fucker prolly thought he had a chance with you. But obviously, I won't let him. Especially not when you're mine.”

“Lopunny?” asked the rabbit, squeezing her hands between her thighs.

“Right. Now, get in here...” Half expecting it, the Lopunny let her trainer hold her up, bringing their faces level to each other as Bea brought her lips towards the Pokemon's. The rabbit stared in shock, never expecting her feelings to be reciprocated by the trainer, as even still the idea of such an interspecies relationship felt rather taboo. But as Bea shoved her tongue inside the Lopunny's mouth, she grew all the more excited, knowing that what they were doing was wrong by society's standards, but it still felt very right in her mind.

"Puuuh…" Lopunny said, sticking her tongue out to meet with the owner's. Their eyes shut as they wrestled about inside their mouths, even as the rabbit knew she couldn't win such a tussle with such a strong looking trainer. As the shower continued to rain down on them, Bea squeezed her Pokemon's butt tightly, using that to hold her up as they made out. Lopunny whimpered as she felt the grip on her butt, pushing her face against the trainer's in response. She couldn't imagine just how much love and affection this trainer had shown her since being caught as a Buneary, although things hadn't quite escalated to this extent until after her evolution. Even so, she came to love Bea rather quickly after being caught by the white haired fighter.

Bea pulled away from Lopunny's mouth, the two parties heaving under the steaming hot water. The fighting trainer put Lopunny down, backing her against the wall while she got on her knees before the rabbit. Biting down on her finger, the Lopunny hummed in delight as the tanned trainer stuck her tongue out, certain of what she was about to do.

When she pushed all the wet fur out of her way, Bea found her Lopunny's pussy, opening the folds up as best she can to get access to the slit. The rabbit breathed heavily as she watched her trainer bring the tongue against her private parts, wincing from her wondrous touch. The warmth of her tongue is felt through the falling water, with the Pokemon staring down at her trainer to see her white hair so wet while her caramel skin shined in the light as it reflected off the water on her body. Lopunny could only imagine how she looked, though those thoughts would be interrupted after the way her fit trainer pressed her lips against the folds.

Bea watched as her rabbit arched her head back, with the hips suddenly bucking against her mouth. The trainer almost laughed, seeing just how badly her pet apparently wanted this kind of pleasure. The Lopunny gasped as the tongue slid into her small cavern, getting the best feeling for her trainer and its warmth as it wiggled inside of her. She swirled around against her cavern walls, hearing cute Lopunny noises while she did so. The rabbit squeaked with pleasure as Bea jabbed her tongue out, poking against the flesh as best she could.

"Lo…pun…?" moaned the Pokemon.

Bringing her tongue out of the rabbit muff, Bea asked her Pokemon, "Hm? You want to have a go at mine, love?"

"Punny…" said the bunny creature, heaving from such an experience.

"I don't see why not." Bea said, standing up. She turned to the opposite wall, her ass sticking out for the bunny so she could see how well toned the gym leader's backside is. She spread her cheeks out, letting her own slit show off as she spread her legs. "Go on, love, have a taste." Bea said.

The Lopunny approached nervously, staring at her dripping muff as the shower water continued to rain over them. It dripped between her legs, hitting the tiled ground of the shower stall, while also creating trails going down her inner thigh. Fortunately for the Pokemon, she was quite level with her trainer's crotch, leaving her to stand in order to access the caramel treat.

Without further hesitation, the Lopunny leaped against Bea's body, the trainer gasping loudly as her Pokemon's mouth met with her folds. She could hear the loud slurping coming from behind her, the rabbit creature certainly getting a good taste of the nectar that came between her legs. The gym leader tensed up, shivering when the tongue slid inside her at a rate that she never felt before. It felt wonderful, causing Bea to roll her eyes back from how sudden and intense the feeling was before it fleed her body. The trainer's legs quivered underneath her, her Pokemon doing its best to copy her maneuvers when she had been pleading the female rabbit. She was doing quite well, enough so that Bea could sense she was getting close.

"Ah…mph…Lopunny, h-hold on!" Bea shouted, her fingernails attempting to claw at the stall wall. The Pokemon pulled away from her snatch, mouth covered in fluids as she stared up in confusion.

"Pun?"

"N-No, you were doing well," Bea said, "But I want to try doing something with you."

"Pun pun?"

"Here, like this…"

She helped Lopunny onto the ground, positioning herself so she could push her crotch up against the rabbit Pokemon's. The rabbit leaned back, blushing as she watched how their pussies come together, the shower water spraying on top of them. Even from that distance the Lopunny admitted it felt nice, curious how it would feel if the shower head were right up against her folds…

With her Pokemon close, Bea started to push against her, hips bucking away until the Lopunny wised up to what was going on. Her curtains rubbed against her grinding away as friction and heated water mixed together to bring pleasure to the rabbit's body. She bit her lower lip while the caramel trainer bucked hard, sucking on her lower lip as she kept her focus on their nether regions. Listening to her Pokemon, she could hear how heavy her breath had been growing, seeing how fond she grew over such an exercise between human and trained creature.

Wanting more, the Lopunny started to push back, their pussies grinding away together with the occasioinal thrust against the other. Both the rabbit and her trainer were getting louder the more they felt the pleasure rising, their pussies growing wetter, even though that was hard to see with the shower raining down. Their faces came closer, their breath growing heavy enough that they could feel it even through the heated water. The Lopunny held her tongue out, eager to make out with her well built trainer once more. Bea appeared to share the sentiments, extending hers out as best she can as well, even as she continued to grind harder against her Pokemon.

Within a few minutes the two cry out in blissful agony, their pussies blasting out a stream of cum, hitting the other against the groins. The shower water washes away their fluids down the drain, even as they spray the other down. Lopunny lunged at her strong trainer, holding her closely after experiencing such a release, while Bea heaved from her own squirting experience, which exhausted her no matter how hard she trained herself for it.

As Bea's back rested on the stall wall, she took in a heavy breath, holding Lopunny close to her. Even after she had finished up, the rabbit creature still had a doofy look on her face, eyes rolled back while she smiled like an idiot. Bea smiled too, though it was much more relaxed in comparison to her Pokemon.

“Oooh, that was a good one, love.” Bea said, sniffing in the smell of wet Lopunny after. “Keep working hard enough and I might just reward you like that again.”

“Puh...neeeee...” said the rabbit before nuzzling her nose against Bea's cheek.


End file.
